


I'll Do Better

by astradanvers



Series: Burn Out [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Burn Out or Not series, F/F, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, general danvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 21:17:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7949497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astradanvers/pseuds/astradanvers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Astra gets hurt while fighting a rogue alien.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Do Better

Astra comes to slowly, except she feels like she’d rather still be asleep with the pain she can feel radiating from nearly every part of her body. “You took quite the beating,” a voice on her left says. Astra cracks one eye open to look at the owner of the voice, cringes at the assault of the lights on her system and shuts her eyes once more. “Open your eyes!”

Instantly Astra’s eyes snap open, cringing but this time keeping her eyes open, “Ow.”

“Eloquent, Mother,” the young woman beside Astra’s bed says sharply.

“You’ve spent too much time around your aunt.”

“And you’ve lost your Kryptonian smarts.” Astra looks over to the chair by her bed. She takes in the sight of her oldest daughter, remembers the first time she saw Alyssa at five years old. Alyssa glares, “When I was five, Mom, you going into a dangerous situation every other day was one thing, a stupid thing then too but I didn’t understand it. I’m seventeen now, Mom, and I’m tired of seeing you hurt every other week.”

“Lyssa,” Astra starts but Alyssa shakes her head.

She moves to the bed, carefully tucking herself in beside her mother, “I love you, Mommy,” she says quietly. “I thought we lost you.”

“I’m not going to leave you,” Astra tells her daughter.

“Except you almost did, you useless Kryptonian.”

Astra turns to look where the new voice came from, “Alexandra -”

“No, no,” Alex says shaking her head. “Your oldest daughter is graduating high school in two weeks and your youngest son is graduating four year old Kindergarten in three days. If you miss those things I will bring you back and kill you myself.” She leans down so she’s nearly nose to nose with her wife, “Do you understand, Astra In-Ze Danvers?”

Slowly Astra nods, “No more repeats of today,” she promises. Holding her oldest daughter close and reaching out to take her wife’s hand she promises to actually try to keep that promise. Closing her eyes she thinks of all her children, Alyssa, Aiden, Addison, Amelia and Austin, “I’ll do better,” she mutters sleepily.

**Author's Note:**

> General Danvers Burn out or not fic: Astra gets badly hurt in battle. Her eldest daughter has words. As does her wife, for that matter.


End file.
